Kilo Tray Ballas
Kilo Tray Ballas | image= BallasTag2-GTASA.png | color = purple | game = SA | locations = Willowfield Glen Park (formerly) | leaders = | type = Set of the Ballas | enemies = Grove Street Families Varrios Los Aztecas Los Santos Vagos (formerly) | affiliations = Rollin' Heights Ballas Temple Drive Ballas Front Yard Ballas Los Santos Vagos Loco Syndicate (formerly) C.R.A.S.H. (formerly) Big Smoke (formerly) Ryder (formerly) B Dup (formerly) | cars = Tahoma Majestic Voodoo (missions only) | weapons = Pistol Micro Uzi TEC 9 Pump Action Shotgun MP5 AK-47 Baseball bat M4 (End of the Line mission only) | fronts = B Dup's Crack Palace Little Weasel's House | members = Little Weasel }} The Kilo Tray Ballas are one of the four sets of Ballas in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. History The Kilo Tray Ballas are based in Glen Park, and also control the western part of Willowfield. Since the Ballas were probably formed in Glen Park or Jefferson, it is likely they were one of the original sets of Ballas. However, they are not as powerful as other sets, specifically the Front Yard and Rollin' Heights sets. Events of GTA San Andreas The Kilo Trays are first introduced in the mission Sweet & Kendl (although are not mentioned by name), in which they unsuccessfully perform a drive-by shooting on Carl Johnson, Sweet Johnson, Ryder, and Big Smoke. The four jump on bikes and evade the Ballas' Voodoo. However, this is strange as Voodoos are typically driven by members of the Grove Street Families. During the mission Drive-Thru, Carl, Sweet, Smoke, and Ryder are ordering from a Cluckin' Bell in Willowfield. They spot the same Voodoo, filled with Kilo Trays, headed to Grove Street, and are successful in stopping them from reaching their destination. The Kilo Trays are weakened in Drive-By, where Smoke, Carl, Ryder, and Sweet kill many Ballas in the Jefferson-Glen Park area. The Kilo Tray Ballas suffer a major loss during Doberman, when Glen Park is taken over by the Grove Street Families and important member Little Weasel is killed. This loss is short-lived, however, as the Kilo Trays, along with other Ballas sets, perform a successful attack on the Grove Street Families at the Mulholland Intersection, resulting in the betrayal of Big Smoke and Ryder, incarceration of Sweet, and exile of Carl. After this, Glen Park becomes Ballas turf again and crack dealer B Dup moves to a crack palace in Glen Park from his apartment in Ganton, hiring Kilo Tray Ballas as guards. The Kilo Trays, along with the other three sets, then work for Big Smoke's drug ring. After the release of Sweet from prison, Sweet and Carl start a gang war to reclaim Glen Park from the Kilo Trays. They are ultimately successful, and then kill B Dup's guards and confront him, taking his crack slave Big Bear with them. Some Kilo Trays guard Big Smoke's Crack Palace during End of the Line. If the player so chooses, he or she can take over all Kilo Tray turf and place it under Grove Street control. Members * Little Weasel – Prominent member, defected to Ballas from Grove Street Families. * Kilo Tray Ballas share the same model as other sets, and are not distinguishable from other sets. Gallery Gallery466.jpg|Kilo Tray gang tag in Glen Park. Tag27-GTASA.jpg|Kilo Tray gang tag in Willowfield. Tag 7.jpg|Kilo Tray gang tag in Ganton, on the bridge next to Ryder's house. Tag53.jpg|Kilo Tray gang tag in Downtown. Drive-Thru-GTASA3.jpg|Shooting at Kilo Trays in Drive-Thru. Doberman(2).JPG|Kilo Tray Ballas in Glen Park. DOBERMAN LittleWeasel.JPG|Little Weasel emerging from his house in Glen Park. BeatDownonBDup-GTASA3.jpg|Shooting at B Dup's guards. KiloTrayBallas-GTASA.jpg|Shooting at Kilo Trays in Willowfield, with an AK-47. pt:Kilo Tray Ballas ru:Kilo Tray Ballas Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA San Andreas Category:Street Gangs Category:African-American Gangs